Lil Bunna
Lil Bunna '''(bürgerlich Maxymilian Léon Schmid, *20.11.2000) ist ein deutscher Untergrund-Rapper, Videoproduzent, Blogger, sowie Film- und Musikkritiker aus Göppingen. Außerdem ist er Gründer und Leiter des Kollektivs Friedliche Vereinigung Deutschland #FVD. Bis Anfang 2017 war er auch Gründer und Leiter des Independent-Labels GreyLüx Records. Name Laut eigener Aussage hat der Name Lil Bunna keine wirkliche Bedeutung. Das "Lil" steht wie bei vielen anderen Rappern für das deutsche Wort "klein" und "Bunna" ist ein Kunstwort, dass eine Mischung aus dem Computer-Banner und dem Wort "verbannen" darstellen soll. Neben dem Namen Lil Bunna ist der Rapper auch als ''Bunna Highroller'','' Der Bunnaboy'','' Das Bunnakiddy Kid, King Bunna'','' Almighty Bunna'','' Bunna69'','' Bunna H'','' Big Bunna'','' Banana Banjo'','' Goyard Gürteltier'', ''General ZOB und ''Der Mösenmörser ''bekannt. Ehemalige Namen sind '''''Lord ADMJ, admjderlord , Freddy Speedrun ''und ''Der rappende Vogel. Bisherige Karriere Bunnas musikalische Karriere begann 2012 als er auf einer Weihnachtsfeier seiner Schule spontan entschied zu rappen. Als das beim Publikum gut ankam, begann er öfter vor seinen Mitschülern aufzutreten. Seinen ersten eigenen aufgenommenen Track veröffentlichte er dann Ende 2013 unter dem Pseudonym Freddy Speedrun. Der Song trug den Namen "Der rappende Vogel". Zu dieser Zeit lud Bunna schon YouTube-Videos auf seinem Kanal GreyLXLX- GreyLüxLüx '''hoch und war mehr YouTuber als Rapper. Als dann 2014 seine erste EP, die den Namen "Urknall" trug, erschien legte er das Pseudonym Freddy Speedrun ab und nannte sich fortan '''Lord ADMJ. Nichtsdestotrotz erschienen bis 2015 noch einzelne Tracks unter dem Namen Freddy Speedrun. Unter dem Namen Lord ADMJ erschienen dann insgesamt noch fünf EPs und vier Mixtapes bis schließlich die Namensänderung zu Lil Bunna erfolgte. Seither veröffentlichte Bunna konstant Mixtapes und EPs, die er alle kostenlos zum Download auf seiner Homepage anbietet. 2015 kam es zum Beef zwischen dem Twitter-User Kuhherden Joe und Lil Bunna. Da Kuhherden Joe stets Memes mit Bunna im Netz veröffentlicht hatte, veröffentlichte Bunna den Diss "Ich schlachte deine Kühe" (zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren beide noch Teil der "Blauen Burrrka Buben #BBB). Das sorgte dafür, dass Kuhherden Joe etwa einen Monat später mit "Lösch dich Bunna #LdB" einen Disstrack mit zahlreichen Feature-Parts veröffentlichte. Der Hashtag #LdB schaffte es damals sogar in die Twitter-Trends. Ende 2015 teilte dann der Hip Hop-Redakteuer Bunnas Musikvideo "Kuru" auf seiner Facebook-Seite, was dem Göppinger Rapper zu noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit verhalf. Im Jahr 2018 begann Lil Bunna schließlich eine Musik auch kommerziell auf Spotify, Google Play, iTunes, etc. zu vertreiben. Stil Lil Bunnas Musik zeichnet sich vor allem durch seine teils absurden Ideen und harten Texte aus. Kritiker werfen ihm vor frauenverachtende und gewaltverherrlichende Musik zu veröffentlichen. Musikalisch hat Bunna so gut wie alles schon gemacht: sei es Trap, Oldschool-Rap, Horrorcore, Porno-Rap oder Ballermann-Mucke. So beinhalten die Tapes "Asoziales Dreckschwein" und "Arrogantes Dreckschwein" fast ausschließlich Oldschool-Intrumentale, während die "Space Kitchen"-Reihe vor allem aus Trap-Produktionen besteht. YouTube Neben seiner Musik betreibt Lil Bunna auch noch zwei YouTube-Kanäle. Auf dem Kanal '''Lil Bunna '''werden alle Musikvideos, Songs, Reviews und Vlogs hochgeladen. Hingegen gibt es auf '''Lil Bunna Gaming '''Lets Plays zu sehen. Diskographie 2014: Urknall (EP) 2014: Trollfake (Mixtape) 2014: All about that Girls (Mixtape) 2014: Summergirl (EP) 2014: Adelig (Mixtape) 2015: Trollfakebook (EP) 2015: Waves (EP) 2015: Las Powerus (Mixtape) 2015: Las Powerus Xtra (EP) 2015: The Big Red M&M (Mixtape) 2015: Chewing Gun Juice (EP) 2015: Der Coon (Mixtape) 2015: Blaue Burrrka Saiyajins (EP) 2015: Cowabunga Cowboys (Mixtape) 2015: Space Kitchen Vol. 1 (Mixtape) 2015: Child´s Play (EP) 2015: Grey Tape (EP) 2015: Space Kitchen Vol. 2 (Mixtape) 2016: Walnuss (EP) 2016: Der Coon 2 (Mixtape) 2016: Spring Breakers (EP) 2016: Space Kitchen 3D (Mixtape) 2016: Born as Hustler (feat. Bigy Spliff) (EP) 2016: Walnuss 2 (EP) 2016: Asoziales Dreckschwein (Mixtape) 2016: Bunnas Laboratorium (EP) 2016: Space Kitchen 4D (Mixtape) 2016: Newschool Musical Vol. 1 (Mixtape) 2016: Newschool Musical Vol. 2 (Mixtape) 2016: Texas Cowboy Massacre (Mixtape) 2016: Sexploitation (Mixtape) 2017: BunnaMania- Hier werden Bitches gefickt als gäbe es kein Morgen! (EP) 2017: Space Kitchen 5 (Mixtape) 2017: Big Bunna (Mixtape) 2017: Space Kitchen Vol. Sex (Mixtape) 2017: Bunnas Battle Royale Vol. 1 (Mixtape) 2017: Newschool Musical Vol. 3 (Mixtape) 2017: Halloween Haubitze (EP) 2017: Studentinnen Report (Mixtape) 2018: Arrogantes Dreckschwein (Mixtape) 2018: Space Kitchen 777 (Mixtape) 2018: Baba Babushka Backwoods (Mixtape) 2018: Timeless (feat. Effem) (Mixtape) 2018: Best of Master Grape Soda (Mixtape) 2018: Gedanken an der Bar (EP) 2018: Halloween Harakiri (EP) 2018: Bunnas Battle Royale Vol. 2 (Mixtape) 2019: Space Kitchen 8chterbahn (Mixtape) 2019: Und täglich grüßt das Bunnatier (EP) 2019: So Crazy (EP) 2019: Satanic Vendetta (Mixtape) 2019: Sexplosion (Mixtape) 2019: Mister Exodus (EP) 2019: Operation Vollsuff (feat. Jendo) (EP) 2019: Halloween Hiroshima (EP) 2020: 2K20 (EP) Homepage Offizielle Homepage